Azola City
Azola City is located between Route 21 and Route 24 in East Godra. It is known as the city of industry, and the surroundings can certainly attest to that. The city is also the location of the Azola Mines, and also features a gym. Azola city.PNG|Azola City Azola city 2.PNG|Azola City Gym Azola city gym.PNG|Azola Gym interior Mines.PNG|Azola Mines enterance Main Features *Pokemon Center *PokeMart *Azola Mines *Azola City Gym * Rocket Game Corner * Azola's Clothing Store NPCs/Trades/Items *Mining CEO - The CEO of the Mining Operation in Azola City; he normally would be keen on hiring young trainers to learn the mining business, but all things considered... *A familiar face from a different region makes an appearance just outside of the Pokemon Center, gifting you with HM01 (Cut). * The house farthest to the north-west is home to the Pokemon Move Maniac (Move Tutor/Reminder), who will allow one of your Pokemon to relearn a move for the price of one Heart Scale * To get HM04 Strength you have to solve the puzzle in Azola Mines. * As of final version 1.0, there is an NPC in the western corner of town, right below the entrance, that asks you to plant a device on one of the mining trucks next to the Azola Mine. If you plant the device and talk to the NPC again, he will make the trucks "go out of commission." You are rewarded with $10,000 and -5 alignment. If you talk to the policeman in the center of the town, he'll ask you to take him to the shady guy that gave you the bomb. If you do, you get +5 alignment. Clothing Store Inside is an NPC that offers to change your gender and clothing for you. Changing gender is completely free, while purchasing a new outfit costs 5000 Poke, and the item is "shipped to your house." There are three options for outfits for each gender. Rocket Game Corner Hidden in the top floor of the tall, yellow building immediately next to the Pokemon Center is a game corner with Slot Machines and a Roulette Table (RSE-Style).The woman immediately at the top of the stairs will give you a coin case for free. The salesperson who sells coins specifically states "Welcome to Rocket Game Corner, and will sell you 50 coins for 1,000 Poke and 500 coins for 10,000 Poke. Available for Coins * Abra - 180 Coins * Clefairy - 500 Coins * Dratini - 2800 Coins * Scyther - 5500 Coins * Porygon - 9999 Coins Azola Mines As of the current version this is only a two room cave with some wild pokémon and a few items to get. A Hiker will stand around stumped about a puzzle. Rearrange the squares on the puzzle to create a Kabuto picture. Afterwards the Hiker nearby will be appreciative and give you HM Strength. You can now use this and rock smash to get a Claw fossil. Azola City Gym Within this factory/Gym you'll face trainers with steel type pokemon, as long as you have a strong ground,fire or fighting type pokemon with you should be able handle this place with no trouble. *Engineer Jerald Voltorb Lvl. 24, Magnemite Lvl. 24 *Engineer Freddy Manectric Lvl. 26 *Engineer Hagard Mawile Lvl. 25 *Gym Leader Sasha Klink Lvl. 26, Klang Lvl. 26, Klinklang Lvl. 26 Rewards: $2600, TM91 Flash Cannon Category:Location Category:Town Category:East Godra